Pride and Prejudice, Of a Different Sort
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: When you throw the worlds of Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice together, you get quite an interesting combination. HD, RHR, SR, and more...
1. Things you need to know before you read

**List of Characters and Other Notes**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

-Age and such are not recognized as those in the books. They are the ages of the girls in the Bennet family.

-Harry is still a boy, but cannot be the heir because he is gay and will take his husbands name when married.

-This is really AU, and is set in the wizarding universe, and in my wizarding universe, no one cares about sexual orientation.

-I have twisted many characters, from the way their original authors created them. There will be much OOC-ness, but not with the main (and I mean _main_) characters.

-This contains Slash, Hetero, and possibly Femslash love. If it squicks you, leave.

* * *

**Bennets:**

Jane Bennet- Hermione

Elizabeth Bennet- Harry

Mary Bennet- Tonks

Kitty Bennet- Ginny

Lydia Bennet- Lavender

Mrs. Bennet- Molly

Mr. Bennet- Arthur

-**Other family of the Bennets mentioned:**

Mr. Collins- Percy Weasley

Mr. Gardiner- Sirius Black

Mrs. Gardiner- Remus Lupin

**Darcys:**

Fitzwilliam Darcy- Draco

Georgiana Darcy- Luna

**Bingleys:**

Charles Bingley- Ron

Caroline Bingley- Pansy

**Lucases:**

Charlotte Lucas- Penelope Clearwater

Maria Lucas- Katie Bell

Sir William Lucas (father of Charlotte and Maria) – Filius Flitwick

**Other Characters:**

Wickham- Theodore Nott

Colonel Fitzwilliam- Blaise Zabini

Lady Catherine de Bourge- Sybil Trelawney

Anne de Bourge- Millicent Bulstrode

Mrs. Hill (housekeeper at Longbourn) - Hagrid, in female form

**

* * *

**

**Pairings:**

Harry/Draco

Hermione/Ron

Percy/Penelope

Mr. Weasley/ Mrs. Weasley

Sirius/Remus

Theodore/Lavender

Luna/Blaise

Pansy/Severus –possibly

Tonks/Pansy –possibly

Katie/Ginny–possibly

Pansy/Ginny -possibly

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pay Attention! I Shall Not Repeat This! NOT MINE!!!**

**Your reviews will help me decide on the out come, just so you know.**


	2. New Arrivals

**_Pride and Prejudice_**

**_Of a Different Sort_**

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

* * *

Harry Bennet walked the road leading to his home. In his hands was his favorite novel. He grinned at one of his favorite lines, and marked his page, gazing across the field leading to Longhorn.

He walked with a spring in his step. The beauty of the morning was not lost on him. He loved his morning walks. As he walked by a lake ducks called to him, and he smiled once more.

He sprinted the last yards to the door of his home, hearing a commotion.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you torture me so?! You must go see him! Immediately! Our poor children, they will be thrown out on the streets! And you show no caring; you sit there and read your silly books, and write your silly letters, and play with your silly Muggle toys! Well, fine! We will out be in ruins I tell you!"

Harry peaked through the front window to his father's Library. Inside were his parents, his father watching, amused, as his wife flitted about the room. His mother was red in the face, her hair flying out of her bonnet, and her face pinched with anger and anxiety.

"I demand you go call on Mr. Bingley. Do show some compassion for my poor nerves!" His mother was not going to stop, so Harry headed inside, hearing his father's voice as he opened the door.

"Of course I show every respect to your nerves! They have been my constant companions, these past twenty years!"

Harry snickered. That was his father.

Mr. Authur Bennet was a wise, kind, eccentric, sarcastic man. His sense of humor most would call warped, and the rest would call dry. Harry loved his father dearly and his father understood him more than anyone else. Well, besides Hermione, his closest sister.

When he reached the hall of Mr. Bennet's Library, he saw his three youngest sisters, Tonks, Lavender, and Ginny standing with their ears to the door.

He hurried over, as the girls grinned at him and waved to him.

"What did I tell you about listening to-," he started.

Ginny cut him off by saying, "Some one has finally moved into the Manor up the lane about three miles, Netherfield!"

Harry's eyes grew wide. The place was enormous!

"No! Really?" he asked.

The girl's nodded.

Tonks continued, "He's a single man, by the name of Bingley. Apparently he gets five thousand a year!"

They all squealed, including Harry.

"Do you think he's handsome?" Lavender, the youngest and silliest, wondered dreamily.

Harry grinned, "He has five thousand a year. I'm sure he is tolerable enough, for that."

Hermione, the eldest of the children, rushed down the stares, after hearing the second set of squeals Harry's comment had induced.

"What is it?" she asked as she reached them.

Harry smiled up at his sister, and told her of what they had just learned. Then everyone quieted to listen to the conversation.

"Yes, my dear," their father was saying. "I understand that Mr. Bingley has leased Netherfield. I do not understand how that affects us."

Their mother huffed at him.

"Well, I plan for him to marry one of them, of course!"

The group outside the door squealed, even as their father answered, "How do you know he wants to? Do you suppose that his reason for coming here?"

The girls and Harry held their breath.

"Well, of course!" their mother exploded. "Why else would a bachelor move, bringing along a party of friends and family?! There is no other reason!"

"Right," Mr. Bennet said, sounding incredulous. Moments later the door opened and Mr. Bennet found himself facing his five children.

"Good Heavens!" he exclaimed. "People!"

He then walked towards the Parlor, his family following him.

"Mr. Bennet, if you will not do it for me, do it for your children!" Mrs. Bennet cried.

Mr. Bennet looked at her. Then at his children, who were all giving him puppy dog eyes. Then he smiled slightly.

"Well, when you put it that way," he began. "It makes me happy to have gone to see him yesterday."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Mrs. Bennet. She then began to yell at him angrily, as they all tuned her out.

Lavender and Ginny grasped hands and began to dance about the room. Tonks laughed and started to dance with an imaginary suitor. Hermione watched and giggled at them, and Harry ran and kissed his father on the cheek.

"So he will be going to the ball tomorrow night, Father?" Harry asked.

Quickly all silliness stopped as the women turned to hear the answer.

Mr. Bennet grinned at his family. "Yes," he said. "I believe so."

Cheers, laughter, silliness, and preparations immediately took place.

Harry smiled. _Finally_, he thought, _an interesting twist in our story_.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Reviews! Feed my muse, or she will shrivel up and die!

**Next time:** The Ball, our prince charming, and his posse.


	3. BabblingBrooks,Balls,andBlatantSnubs

AN: Because I feel so freaking loved at this moment, thanks to my awesome reviewers, I will write the next chapter. See, reviews are the best type of bribery. OH, and if someone would like to help me with Harry and the other men's outfits, speak up. I'm a bit lost when it comes to formal men's wear. Also, this story is a mix of the book and both of the movies, because I love all of them, and of my own ideas. I am drawing much from the more recent movie with Keira Knightley and the gorgeous Matthew Macfadyen, because it is short, sweet, and cute, and I am lazy. And one more note: I believe some characters in this story will be bisexual, Darcy I think will be. You have been warned. Anyway here you are! I am writing this at 4:30 in the fricking morning, and tomorrow will bring pain. This chapter is freaking 8 pages long. See? Reviews mean Bribery. Oh, and you all better love me. Alot. Enjoy!

_**Pride and Prejudice**_

_**Of a Different Sort**_

Chapter 2: Babbling Brooks, Balls, and Blatant Snubs

* * *

Harry was staring at his reflection in the full mirror in his and Hermione's room.

"Oh, stop glaring at the mirror! You look magnificent!" Hermione huffed at him as she completed the finishing touches in her own attire.

"Me? You, sweetheart, have obviously not seen yourself yet!" Harry thought that if anyone deserved the word magnificent to describe them, it was Hermione.

Harry did actually look very nice, in a forest green shirt, black coat, and black pants, bringing out his most striking features; there was nothing to be done with his hair, so it was left in its quirky style. Hermione, however, was beautiful in a soft blue gown that fit in exactly the right way. Her hair was set in a low bun, with a few whimsical white flowers placed right around the bun.

As Harry was appraising his sister, Hermione was humming a silly tune. Realizing what the song was and what she was doing, he smiled and sang with her hum in a light tone.

"_Me and you, _

_Dancing 'round the babbling brook,_

_Laughing at its silly words,_

_Singing with its jolly tune!"_

Here Hermione entered,

"_Like the fools we are,_

_Smiling at the smiling sun,_

_Waving at the flying doves,_

_Running until we reach too far!"_

And then, the younger girls, who had come to stand in the door way, also joined in. Tonks's deep voice, Lavender's soft sound, and Ginny's strong, high tone blending with their elder siblings' voices to create brilliance.

"_How funny we must come across,_

_As we skip about the vale,_

_And any other passer-by,_

_Would think us quite outrageous!"_

They trailed off until there was only giggling left. Harry gazed at his sisters happily. Hermione and he had started the tradition by making up the strange song while dressing for their first party, and it had helped to lessen their nerves. They continued in this way for every festivity the children went to, even though it was no longer necessary.

The group of kin stood in the room chattering excitedly, and the name Bingley was quite often mentioned, until their easily agitated mother's voice was heard summoning them down.

**XXX**

Entering the ballroom with his family, Harry was filled with excitement. He grabbed his older sister's hand and pulled her to find their friend Penelope Lucas.

Not only was it right to speak to Penelope first, as her parent's were hosting this event, but also because Harry was very fond of Ms. Lucas, as was Hermione, and Penelope's younger sister, Katie, was very good friends with the younger Bennet girls.

And, seeing as Mr. Bingley was kin to the Lucases, there was no better place to find information on the man before he arrived.

Harry and Hermione soon found Penelope near the punch. Penelope was not one to dance very often, as she was plain in appearance, and though she was not at all ugly, she was dreadfully shy around most.

Harry beamed at his long time friend, and immediately asked after Mr. Bingley.

"When is the entertainment to arrive?" He asked excitedly. Even though word had traveled that Mr. Bingley was interested in the opposite gender, Harry had hope for one of Bingley's friends. And if not, it would still be quite fun to tease his sisters.

Penelope ignored his lack of manners and the fact that he spoken at all.

"Why, Harry, you look very handsome tonight. And Hermione, lovely as always." sensible Penelope said, hugging both and kissing them on the cheek. (1)

Harry made an indignant face at her, while she ignored him once more, and Hermione laughed at her companion's antics.

The three continued to tease each other, chat, and gossip, as only the oldest of friends can.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, roughly three miles away, a large carriage carrying three passengers who had no idea what a ruckus they were causing.

Well...they had _some_ idea.

"I can just tell that all of the single women who have heard of you are just frantic to meet you, Ron. Isn't this going to be wonderful fun?"

Pansy Bingley was a very wicked woman. She was however, quite charming if she wished. Ronald Bingley, the real reason the poor women they were discussing were in such a tizzy, was a kind, loyal, jolly soul who looked slightly disheartened to learn of the stir he was causing.

"Oh, Pansy, don't treat him so. Let him be excited about his party. The poor man loves these things, for some reason." (2) The third individual was a man by the name of Mr. Draco Darcy, the best friend of Mr. Bingley and his sister. Darcy's skin was quite pale, mostly because of heredity. His hair was an uncommon platinum blonde and his eyes were also unusual, silver.

Mr. Darcy's companions looked at him in amusement.

"Not looking forward to a classic country dance, Draco?" asked Mr. Bingley, his bright smile and fiery hair lightening his entire countenance.

Pansy scoffed, flicking her dark bangs out of her eyes. "Our Draco? I think not. He doesn't enjoy any kind of dance, and is never interested in more than maybe one partner, at the most."

They both looked at Draco, who was scowling at their teasing.

And then, they had arrived.

**XXX**

"I do hope I look alright," murmured Hermione, who was for some reason feeling self conscious tonight.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione, if you looked any lovelier no one would be able to keep their eyes off the entire night. Let the others get some attention too." He joked.

As they were speaking, Penelope grabbed their arms, dragging them to the front of what had now become a row of people, where the crowd had begun to split for the guests everyone had been waiting for.

The three cohorts peered at the newly arrived threesome being lead to the front of the room by Sir Filius Lucas, Penelope's father.

"Well?" Harry whispered expectantly to Penelope, who sighed long-sufferingly.

"The one with the red hair is Mr. Ronald Bingley, while the short brunette on his right is his sister Ms. Pansy Bingley," she whispered.

Harry nodded and smirked at Hermione who had yet to remove her eyes from the young Mr. Bingley. "And the one with the quizzical brow?" he asked, eyeing the gorgeous blond on Bingley's left. "The poor man looks miserable."

"That is the stately Mr. Draco Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." stated Penelope. "He _is_ said to be miserable, but poor he most definitely is not. He has ten thousand a year."

Her friends' eyes grew large. Well, Harry's eyes did. Hermione's were to busy gazing dreamily at Mr. Bingley.

As the three new comers passed by, the thoughtful trio curtsied at them. Mr. Bingley was obviously distracted by Hermione, which made Harry ecstatic for them. So much so, in fact that he almost missed the glance Mr. Darcy sent him. Almost.

**XXX**

After the dancing started up again, Mrs. Bennet and Tonks, who was not dancing because of her klutzy tendencies, grabbed the trio who were still chattering on about the guests, taking them toward the objects of their conversation.

Upon reaching Mr. Lucas and his guests, the women curtsied, as Harry bowed.

"Ah, capital," said Mr. Lucas. "You all know my daughter, Penelope." He said gesturing towards her, whilst she curtsied.

"And may I introduce Mr. Ronald Bingley and his sister Ms. Pansy Bingley," at this the two bowed and curtsied respectively. "This is Mrs. Bennet, Ms. Hermione Bennet, Ms. Nymphadora Bennet, and Mr. Harry Bennet." And so, they too, curtsied or bowed.

"Pleasure," announced Mr. Bingley, while Pansy smiled at them, in a way that Harry found slightly frightening. "And may I present," he continued, "my close friend, Mr. Darcy."

The man in question bowed slightly, glancing again at Harry, who was to busy contemplating Pansy's wicked smile to notice this time. Hermione and Pansy did, however, as the Bennets curtsied and bowed appropriately.

"I have two others, as well," said Mrs. Bennet. "Lavender and Ginny are dancing, at the moment. All of my girls are splendid dancers, Hermione is the very best."

Harry and Hermione glanced bemusedly at each other as their mother hinted for Mr. Bingley to ask Hermione to dance.

"Well, wonderful!" declared Mr. Bingley. "I would love it if Ms. Bennet would honor me with my first dance of the night." Mr. Bingley said holding a hand out to Hermione, who flushing accepted it.

Harry smiled after them. As Mr. Lucas and Mrs. Bennet discussed something Tonks wondered off to find her other sisters.

He turned to look for Penelope to see if she would want to dance (3), and she beamed at him in happiness as they set off.

**XXX**

"Well, Draco. It seems Ron likes the Ms. Hermione Bennet quite a lot." Pansy whispered to her companion as they watched the festivities. "What do you make of her?"

Draco groaned. "Why not find a dance partner and leave me be, Pansy."

Pansy gasped at his audacity. "Fine, I believe I shall. Mayhap that handsome Mr. Bennet." She was now smirking slightly. "Yes, I believe it shall be him. Do excuse me."

She then waltzed off to find Harry as Draco glared after her.

**XXX**

Harry was speaking to Penelope as they strolled about the room.

"I'm telling you, the expression on his face was so strange," Harry was saying until...

"Ahem. Excuse me. Penelope! I have been longing to see you, cousin."(4) This came from the short, brunette Pansy Bingley as she came up beside them. "And this is the young man who was just introduced to us, right? Mr. Bennet, was it?"

Penelope smiled at her second cousin who was obviously interested in Harry, for whatever reason.

"Actually, it's just Harry." Harry said bemusedly. (5)

"OH!" Pansy exclaimed. "I see. Well, then as a friend I will ask for a dance, Harry."

Harry smiled at her, glancing at Penelope for her permission, which was easily granted.

"Of course, Pansy," he said holding his hand out to her.

And so, they danced.

**XXX**

Later, as Pansy was getting better acquainted with Hermione, Harry and Penelope went for a leisurely walk in a quieter hall right outside the ballroom were some were getting a breath of fresh air.

As they stood mostly hidden behind a statue, they overheard a conversation between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"Come now, Draco. You must dance. There are plenty of options for partners, both male and female." Mr. Bingley seemed to be very distressed by his friend's chosen solitude.

"I will not," proclaimed Darcy. "You know I loathe it. And you are dancing with the only handsome creature in the room."

"Oh! She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on!" Bingley proclaimed. "But her brother, he is also quite attractive, even Pansy thinks so. And I doubt he would mind a dance." said Bingley wryly.

Penelope looked at Harry with a smile.

"He is tolerable, I suppose," admitted Darcy. "But not handsome enough to tempt _me_."

Harry sneered into space, while Penelope was shaking her head at Darcy's rude manner.

"Go back to your partner," Darcy was now saying. "Your time is much better spent in her company than in mine."

And Bingley followed this advice.

**XXX**

(Because I love this next scene from the movie, I put it in with a twist.)

**XXX**

Mrs. Bennet, Darcy, Bingley, Pansy, Hermione, and Harry were standing together and talking. Or rather Mrs. Bennet was talking and the others were subjected to listening to it.

"My Hermione has always been considered such a beauty. Once, when she was nearing sixteen, she had a suitor who I was sure would make an offer...however he did not. He did right her some lovely verses though..." Mrs. Bennet trailed off and Harry jumped at the opportunity of an actual conversation.

"I imagine that's what destroyed the affections, then. I wonder who it was that discovered the dismal affect poetry has on love." He said loudly.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Hmmm," Darcy said, causing everyone to look at him. But he looked only at Harry. "I was under the impression," he continued. "That poetry was the food of love."

"Of a deep and devoted love it might be. But of undeveloped affections, it demolishes." Harry stated.

Darcy looked contemplatively at Harry.

"Then what do you recommend for new affections?" He asked Harry.

Harry locked eyes with him. He smiled a smile Darcy had often seen on Pansy's own face, one which could be described as slightly malicious.

"Dancing," Harry stated slowly, without breaking eye contact with Darcy, "No matter how _barely tolerable_ one's partner is."

Then he bowed, turned, and sauntered away

Hermione and Mrs. Bennet were stunned. Pansy glared at Draco. Bingley's eyes grew large in shock. Darcy just watched Harry walk away.

**XXX**

More Notes:

1-Because Harry is openly gay, girls will call him by informal first names, like close friends, and men will use his name formally.

2-Draco is good family friends with the Bingleys and sees Pansy as a sister and likes guys better really, so they use informal names when in private.

3-All types of couples are welcome to the dance floor in this story, just letting you know.

4-The Bingleys and Lucases are closer in this fic.

5-The fact that Harry is letting her us his informal name symbolizes that he is gay.


	4. A Têteàtête and An Invitation

**To my reviewers:** Whoa, guys. You all rock. You are making my muse jump up and down on my lazy brain and tell it to get moving or it will be sporked. You are my inspiration. Love to you all. Enjoy!

**AN:** Here it is. It's not as long as promised. I know. I am such a horrible person. But I will be updating more often. Sorry for the delay.

_**Pride and Prejudice, Of a Different Sort**_

Chapter 3: A Tête-à-tête and An Invitation

* * *

As we return to our story, we find ourselves once again in the room of Hermione Jane Bennet and Harold James Bennet. The duo lazing in the bed they had shared since Lavender had been born. They were talking about the party that they had returned from only an hour earlier.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione whispered blissfully. "Mr. Bingley is everything a young man should be. Lively, kind, sensible..."

Harry grinned as his sister's shy streak fell away in his presence. "Not to mention exceedingly rich and handsome," he teased. "With that his character is thereby complete."

Hermione chuckled and gazed up at the ceiling, then turning her head towards to her brother.

"I was quite flattered by his asking me for another dance. I never expected it," she said with a dazed smile.

"You didn't?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I did. It is not as if he's blind. He could see that you were five times prettier than any other woman in the room. No need to compliment his manners, he was just doing what any man would. Well, I approve of him. After all, you have liked many a stupider person." The last few statements were laced with an air of superiority.

He continued with that voice, telling Hermione: "You are far too apt to like people in general. To you, the entire world is good and agreeable. I don't believe I have ever heard you say anything unkind of anyone in your whole life."

"Hmmm," Hermione looked at him mockingly. "I am sure you are correct, darling Harold."

Harry scowled at her. No one ever called him Harold. He wasn't even sure their younger sisters knew that was his name.

"Really, though," Hermione continued, gnashing her teeth. "I just cannot believe what Mr. Darcy said about you!"

Harry looked slightly bemused. "He is _tolerable_, I _suppose_," he repeated Darcy's words in a deep arrogant voice. "But not handsome enough to tempt _me, of course_!"

He then pulled out of the enactment of the haughty Mr. Darcy and sent a fleeting look in Hermione's direction.

"I did like Mr. Bingley's sister, despite the fact that her mind-set was not as cheerful and kindly as that of your Mr. Bingley." He then sighed distantly. "If only most men were like your Mr. Bingley."

He then turned an intent look on the form of his small sister. Then he smiled brightly and repeated, "Yes, your Mr. Bingley. It does sound exactly right, for some mysterious reason."

Hermione looked at him, squealed, and shook her head. Harry shook his too, laughing as his sister started shivering in glee.

The siblings' laughter and talk carried on late into the night, as the moon looked on.

**XXX**

Breakfast at the Longbourn was always an outlandish situation.

"Hagrid," Mrs. Bennet called to the maid. "Will you please bring the coffee? Harry, I do wish you and your father would stop drinking that muck."

The large kindly maid bustled in, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the Babbling Brook jingle. The children all smiled at the maid, and the younger girls started to hum with Hagrid, as the elders of the brood looked on in amusement.

"What are you all doing?" Mrs. Bennet's nerves were even more frazzled in the early morning.

Hagrid beamed at the girl's from behind her bushy mane of hair that would not fit in the bonnet she wore. The bonnet only served to push the frizzy locks around her face, giving the appearance that the soaring woman had a beard. She then placed the carafe of coffee on the table before exiting through the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, never mind," Mrs. Bennet huffed exasperatedly; clearly annoyed by the lack of an answer she had received from her offspring. After a few moments of brooding silence, she brightened, having decided on another interesting topic.

"Mr. Bennet!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Bingley, what a wonderful man he is! I have never met a kinder lad, or one with a more jovial disposition. And did you see? He danced the first with his cousin, Ms. Lucas, the second dance with Hermione, the third with his sister and then the rest with Hermione!"

Harry and his father looked at each other and shook their heads as Mrs. Bennet dance delightedly about the room.

Mr. Bennet looked at his wife, and said miserably, "If he had any compassion for me, he would have sprained his ankle in the first set of dances!"

His wife, of course, ignored him.

"Oh! I am in high spirits about the entirety of the ball! His sister was a wonderful example of a woman! Harry even admits that she was charming." At this point everyone turned and looked at the boy being discussed in shock as he nodded.

Mrs. Bennet continued, sounding a bit troubled, "Nevertheless, his choice in friends is still being considered in my mind."

As she relayed the story of Mr. Darcy's offensive behavior, which her husband received with raised eyebrows and various sounds of displeasure.

"How could he say such a thing about dear Harry? He is the cleverest and most talented of our bunch, though that is not saying much. His sisters are such silly girls, excluding Hermione; she, of course, is such a wonderful and beautiful girl."

As the younger girls huffed at their father, and Mrs. Bennet admonished her husband on being so harsh on his own children, Hagrid rushed into the room with a letter in her hands; seeing this all commotion stopped suddenly.

"Well, Hagrid?" Mrs. Bennet asked impatiently. "Who is it for?"

The towering woman looked at her employer with a pleased smile on her face.

"It is for Ms. Hermione Bennet from a Ms. Pansy Bingley," she responded, holding the envelope out to Hermione.

It seemed that as soon as the petite girl touched the paper it lay open in her hands. She read it quickly and aloud.

"It says that I am being invited to dine with Ms. Bingley this evening." At this everyone gained joyful expressions, Hermione included.

"However," she continued a strange look on her face. "Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy will be dinning out."

Hearing this everyone was unsure of which to be: excited or dismayed.

Hermione seemed to be looking on the bright side as she smiled and turned to her mother. "Mama, may I have the carriage?"

Her mother seemed lost in her own world, so Hermione turned to her brother, her face bemused.

"It also says to give her regards to you, Harry," she said questioningly.

Harry snorted and looked down at his coffee for a few moments, smiling.

"Mama," he called, ignoring his sister's unspoken question. "The carriage, for Hermione?"

Mrs. Bennet finally looked up at them, and as thunder rumbled distantly, replied, "No. She will go on horse back."

The rest of her family gawked at her.

"Horse back?!" The brood shouted.

Mrs. Bennet bristled, but stood by her decision.

Harry quietly whispered to Hermione, "Do you think her nerves finally got to her?"

Hagrid, sensing that the meal was over, came out of the kitchen and began bustling about the room, collecting dishes and brushing away crumbs.

Harry watching his family in what to him seemed like a normal tizzy, he could not help but laugh.

And so he did.


	5. Insanity Runs In the Family

AN: I have been working on my new story, which is pretty popular. Sorry for the delay. I love all the people who reviewed. And thanks and love to all those who added me to their favorites and their alerts. I am looking for a beta. If you want to help or know someone who might, please let me know. And I still need help with men's apparel in this story. Ideas, and such are always welcome. Anyway...Enjoy!

_**Pride and Prejudice, Of a Different Sort**_

Chapter 4: Insanity Runs In the Family

* * *

Harry was running through the rain, toward the side entrance of Longbourn, hoping that Hermione was alright.

'If she is hurt, I will never forgive our mother,' he mentally vowed.

He reached the door and knocked on it several times until his father opened it for him with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I hope Hermione is fine," Harry said to his father throwing an angry stare at his mother who was looking out the window with a blissful smile.

"I knew it! Now she will have to stay the night!" Mrs. Bennet squealed delightedly.

Harry and Mr. Bennet stared at her unbelieving of what they were witnessing.

"I do not think, my dear, that you can take credit for making it rain," Mr. Bennet stated.

His wife looked at him with an upturned nose and a high and mighty air.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" she asked rhetorically, while she waltzed from the room snobbishly.

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes at his wife, and Harry gazed after her, his face openly questioning her sanity.

Women were strange.

**XXX**

As Harry sorted through the mail while standing in the kitchen, he spotted an envelope with his name on it.

"Oh! It's from Hermione!" he smiled. "Thank goodness."

The women of his family all looked up from their various chores with inquisitive faces,

"Well read it!" yelled Tonks, the others nodding in agreement.

Harry hurriedly opened and scanned the letter.

When he finished he looked up at his kin and their anxiety.

"Mione has caught a cold, and the Bingley's are insisting that she stay. I hope she will be alright..." he murmured as his sisters grabbed the letter.

Mrs. Bennet merely snorted, in a rather unladylike fashion.

"This is going splendidly. They will get to spend a lot of time together, and Bingley is already in love with her, I am sure of it!" Seeing her son's disbelieving eyes for the second time that day she snorted once again.

"People do not die from the common cold, Harry," she said firmly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"True. But she might just perish at the thought of having such a mother," he retorted, standing and starting out of the room.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Ginny called after him, sticking her head out of the door to the kitchen.

Harry looked back over his shoulder, answering, "I'm going to see Mione."

The other females' heads also popped out of the door.

"On foot?!"

Harry nodded, amused.

"Three miles isn't that far," he yelled, shutting the front door behind him.


End file.
